bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Over the Hill Spy
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Nancy Malone | Writer = Joseph A. Viola | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Kenneth Gilbert | Production = 47441 | Original = 17 December 1977 | Prev = Max | Next = All For One | Related = }} An elderly Soviet spy threatens U.S. security, so Oscar must convince a retired OSI agent to work with Jaime and identify his Russian counterpart. Summary Quotes Jaime: Oscar, come in. This is Jaime. Oscar Goldman, do you read me? Oscar: Yes, Jaime. Jaime: What are you doing to me? This guy's a nut! Oscar: Oh, so you two aren't hitting it off, hey? Jaime: "Hitting it off?!" Well, so far, he has chloroformed me, he's tied me up, and he doesn't even know my name yet! Oscar: Well, Terrance does have his way. Give him another chance, will you, Babe? You know how important it is. Jaime: Against my better judgment. This guy better be as good as you say he is. ---- Quinn: I'll just take these out to the car... (sees that Jaime has freed herself) How'd you do that? Jaime: Double jointed. ---- Quinn: There's only one other problem. Slotsky can recognize me too. So we've gotta throw him off. (throws a wig and dress at Jaime) Wear this, and this. Jaime: Are you joking? I certainly hope we're not going anywhere the vice squad visits. Quinn: This is a convention hotel. You'll fit right in. ---- Jaime: My God, they're trying to kill us. (throws the bomb to a nearby construction site) That was a bomb. They planted a bomb under that table. No wonder that guy wanted to get out of here. Quinn: I've told Oscar a hundred times - the trouble with woman agents is they have a tendency to get hysterical; to exaggerate; fantasize, which makes them somewhat unreliable. Jaime: I know what a bomb is, and that was a bomb. (the bomb explodes) Quinn: Feminine intuition. Trivia * The communications technology advanced between seasons two and three. In season two, the walkie talkie that Jaime Sommers used to communicate with home base was fairly large - large enough to fit into her hand. In this episode, we see the newest - and much smaller unit, which she was able to clip onto her dress hem (or garter belt?), and was so small, she could hold it with her index finger and thumb. (This still isn't as advanced as the technology used in Martin Caidin's original Cyborg novels which equipped Steve Austin with a radio transmitter built into his bionics.) Nitpicks * After Jaime Sommers frees herself from Terrence Quinn's little trap, she calls Oscar Goldman in a very annoyed frame of mind. We hear very clearly that Oscar hears her over what is, we assume, a speaker phone or something similar. However, Oscar picks up the phone to speak to her, rather than using a microphone unit that we've seen previously. This is completely contrary to the technology that we had seen in previous episodes. Gallery Image:S3e11a.jpg 311